


Doll Parts

by wheniwasanalien



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood, Cheating, Creepy, Cuddling, Dolls, M/M, Medical Procedures, Murder, Sex Doll, Tea, Unconditional Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniwasanalien/pseuds/wheniwasanalien
Summary: Louis believes that Harry truly does love him. No matter how still he is or how cold he is to the touch, Louis knows that deep down there’s a heart that beats only for him.





	Doll Parts

"Watch your step, dear," the man chided as he lifted his toy over the threshold. Its limbs moved limply as he gently carried it in, and set it down in a kitchen chair.

"Welcome home, Harry!" said Louis as he groomed pieces of dirt from his doll's hair. "I hope you love it. It's a tad small but I certainly don't mind being close to you." He leaned in to plant a kiss on Harry's cheek before gazing into his glassy green eyes. "Absolute gorgeous, baby."

Harry didn't return the compliment of course, but Louis knew he most definitely would have if he were able. After positioning Harry so that he looked relatively comfortable, Louis went to the stove to start on making the tea. He hummed and drummed his fingers against the counter as he filled up the kettle with water.

"It's got rose hips, love. I got it especially for you so I really hope you like it," said Louis as he set the kettle back down on the stovetop before swiftly returning to Harry's side. He quickly undid the buttons of his shirt, and brushed a hand against his chest. "Dear God, you've got a few tears sweetheart. Don't worry, we can fix those while we drink our tea." As if on cue, the kettle began whistling. Louis smiled at Harry once more before going to tend to the noisy kettle.

"How much sugar, baby?" Harry was silent, which Lou took to mean he could add an outrageous amount of sugar. He poured in about five spoonfuls into each before mixing them up to aid the sugar in dissolving.

"Just as sweet as you, love," Lou purred as he set down he and Harry's piping hot cups of tea. "Now lets stitch up those wounds while we wait for the tea to cool down."

Louis flopped Harry onto the kitchen table, attempting to be gentle, but his weight compared to Louis's strength made that nearly impossible. "Sorry, baby," he mumbled as he carefully stripped Harry of all his clothing. "Love dressing up my little Barbie doll," Louis whispered into Harry's ear as he leaned to kiss Harry's collarbone. "But I like undressing you even better."

Louis took a minute to look over Harry, examining the places in his chest that needed mended. "I'll be right back, sweetheart. Just need to grab the thread from downstairs."

The basement was dark and inexplicably warm, but it didn't seem to distract Louis from what he was searching for. He walked to his desk and pulled out three different drawers before finding the one which held needles, a pincushion, and a spool of orange thread. "Perfect," he mumbled, smirking as he picked up the objects he needed and closed the drawers once more.

"Harry, darling! I've got the thread!" Louis called from down the hallway. He found comfort in talking to Harry like that, although he was well aware that he couldn't hear nor could he respond.

Louis ran a hand through Harry's curly hair, leaning down for a second to breathe in its fresh scent. "It's orange, love. I know it's your favorite." After taking one more second to look into Harry's blank green eyes, Louis began pinning together the parts of Harry which needed sewn. 

"So sorry I was so rough on you, my little rag doll," Louis apologized as he began threading the needle back and forth through the biggest rip. "Sometimes I just get so protective of you that I end up hurting you. I don't know what comes over me." Louis paused for a second, running his thumb over what he'd just sewn and chewing his lip in thought. He distractedly brushed his fingers against Harry's exposed crotch, but immediately withdrew them as soon as he became aware of what he was doing. "So sorry, doll. Let me get back to fixing you up."

After he'd finished his sewing, Louis heaved a naked, limp Harry up the steps toward the bedroom. "It's late sweetheart, let me get you into something comfortable." Louis selected a pair of blue boxers along with a warm pair of flannel pants for Harry to wear, and he got to work putting them on immediately. It was a difficult job, given the fact that Harry's joints were no longer bendable, but it was worth the struggle as Harry just looked so handsome when he was dressed up. Louis loved him naked too, but the pure idea of dressing up his toy made him more aroused than any body alone ever could.

After tucking Harry into the bed, Louis turned down the lights and carefully made his way to the nightstand, though he couldn't have woken Harry even if he wanted to. He pulled the drawer out slowly, wincing as it creaked. His blue eyes widened in excitement as he picked up the long, bloody tipped dagger which lay inside the wooden drawer.  
Weapon in hand, Louis slipped into bed beside Harry. "You taste so good, baby," he whispered as he licked the cold blood from the even colder metal, his eyes not leaving Harry for even a second. As soon as the blade was clean, Louis placed it back in the drawer, closing it gently, before once again returning to Harry's side. 

"I love you, angel," Louis whispered before leaning in to kiss Harry's cold, stiff lips. "Absolutely gorgeous."

As Louis cuddled into Harry and attempted to get comfortable, he couldn't help but notice the dried, sticky blood still left on Harry's chest. Louis disappeared under the blanket to lick it up, then immediately popped his head out and rested it on Harry's shoulder. He closed his eyes, remembering all the hickeys he used to leave on it. How lively Harry had been, before he became distant and started leaving in the night to see other people. He recalled the anger and the sorrow he'd felt vividly, but it had since been replaced with nothing but love. Things involving Louis seemed to end up that way a lot. Violent, angry, primal, then suddenly so peaceful. Harry wouldn't be leaving him for others any time soon. It was just him and Louis, for what Louis hoped would be all time. He knew would have to figure out a way to make their romance last soon, however, as Harry's body was starting to smell.


End file.
